Hunter's trust
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: When you are in an unknown place, sometimes, the best thing you can do is to trust the ones that are just like you. M/M. Different couples. No specific incest.


They were standing outside the school theatre with another three boys that were with the same look of boredom that his younger siblings had. Surprisingly they weren't fighting, mainly because every single one of them was absorbed by something: his brother Lucifer was listening music; Gabriel was popping his chewing gum, Balthazar looking through the window, Castiel was reading and Anna was doing herself a braid. He was Michael, the oldest one.

He looked look askance at the other three: there was one tat was really tall, probably the tallest of all the nine of them, he had brown hair and greenish eyes and was reading what it seemed to be a Latin textbook, there was a blond one with blue eyes that was playing on his phone and then there was the third one, his hear was dark blond, green eyes, shorter than the other two and was talking with someone through his cell-phone.

"Dean." The tallest one said and pointed to the end of the hallway from where the Principal was coming to them. Dean said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Lucifer." Michael said and the boy put his headphones out. "Guys." A couple of seconds after all of his siblings were next to him.

The Principal, a woman in her middle forties, made her way to them. She had raven hair and ice-blue eyes. She wasn't really tall but her dominance was easy to perceive.

"Winchester?" She looked at the two groups.

"Us." Dean said.

"Welcome. I guess you are the Miltons, right?" She asked.

"Right." Michael answered.

"Perfect. Let's go. I have all the students in the theatre for the presentation." She said. "Follow me." And they did so, not even considering on denying her. "Welcome to a new year students and staff." She greeted to the audience. "This year we have as incorporation two families: the Winchester family and the Milton family." She pointed at them. "Please, if you don't mind to present yourself to your new schoolmates." She gave the microphone to Dean first.

"My name is Dean, I'm the oldest brother. He is Sam, the middle one and he is Adam, the little brother. We lost our mom when Sam was six months old." He heard the commotion that this piece of information caused. "We own a family business." He finished before giving the microphone to Michael.

"Name is Michael. They are my younger siblings: Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel and Anna. We have another brother who is currently out of the country." He said. "We also own a family business." He concluded before giving the mic back to the principal.

"Perfect. You are dismissed." She said to the other students who abandoned the room in perfect coordination. "Please, come with me." The nine of them followed her into her office. "Anna, right?" The girl nodded. "Here is your schedule and room number. Since you are new you'll have a private room for the first term, then you'll move with someone, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." She said.

"Right. Here is your key. Now. Two of each family will have to share room since you are not even numbers. Who is it going to be?"

Each family talked for a while.

"I think you and Adam should stay together." Sam said. "I mean, Adam is the youngest and you are the oldest. Plus I don't trust either of you two being with someone new. Not with the 'shoot first, ask later' thing." He said and the other two giggled, not bothering to deny it.

On the other side the chosen person was Lucifer: Michael didn't want to leave Castiel with a stranger because the boy was really naïve sometimes and really bitchy another ones, Balthazar could drive mad someone in a matter of seconds, and Gabriel was way too childish for anyone stand him for more than two minutes striaght and there was no way he could leave him with someone. And Lucifer, even though he was a bit temperamental he was also really independent so he would be fine.

"I'm going to be the one." Sam said.

"I'm too." Lucifer said.

"Good. Here are your schedules and you room numbers. And keys." She handed the items to the boys who took their respective stuff. "Now, Dean and Adam, those are yours. May I know who is rooming with who, please?" She asked, looking at the Milton family.

"I'm going to room with Mickey." Gabriel said.

"Okay. Then I guess the youngest ones will room together." She gave the rest of papers and keys to everyone. "Supper is at seven. You are dismissed." They abandoned the room and went to their residence.

"Anna, you'll be alright?" Michael asked.

"Sure brother. Don't worry." She said and took her suitcases and went to her room. "See on dinner! And nice to meet you Winchester!" They waved off.

They continued their way and they discovered that all of their rooms where next to each other so they could have contact with each other easily.

Adam and Dean started to put everything in his place.

"Uh… Dean?" Adam whispered. "Where are we supposed to hide all the guns, salt, holy water, knives and stuff?" He asked.

"For now we'll leave it in the bags. We'll work on something, a hidden drawer or something like it." The oldest replied

"Cool." He agreed.

"And always, _always_, carry a knife with you, ok?" He said, bumping their heads.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile in the room next-door Balthazar and Castiel were doing the same, in silence. The blond, Balthazar sat in his bed and smiled when he saw his little brother fuming about the windows.

"C'mon Cas, the view is great!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but the Sun will wake us up so early!" As responsible as he looked there was a secret about the youngest of the Milton family: he hated to get up early.

"You can be so damn bitchy baby bro." He teased, looking through the window before whistling when he saw two girls go by. "I'm gonna love this place…" The one with darker hair rolled his eyes before letting himself fall on the bed.

In front of them Michael was trying to tidy up his staff and to collocate everything where they had to be. Trying, because Gabriel was bouncing all over the room.

"Gabriel! Stop it! Right now!" He shouted and the blond stopped moving right away. "I'm starting to regret that I didn't pick Luci." He said.

"I'll behave. I promise." He said, clearly not meaning it at all.

"Sure you will." He said wryly. "Now unpack your bags.

"Ok. Ok." He said and started to do it in silence. Silence that lasted less than three minutes. "Why do you think Father has sent us here?"

"You know why. He doesn't want us around when he is hunting." He answered.

"That's bullshit Michael. He has taken us with him sometimes." He complained.

"I know. But it's his decision and we have not right to discuss it with him." He replied.

"Whatever." He mumbled and lay on the bed.

Finally, on the last room, both boys were unpacking their respective suitcases.

"So, where are you from?" Lucifer asked.

"Lawrence, Kansas." Sam answered. "You?"

"Great falls, Montana." He replied and silence filled the room again.

Not for too long, though. "Do you know Latin?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm in the humanistic branch, it's a compulsory subject." He explained. "Which branch are you in?"

"Economics." He replied and offered to the brunette one a caramel.

"Thanks. How old are you?"

"Twenty. And you? Twenty?" He asked.

"What? Hell no! I'm eighteen!" He said, laughing. "Dean is twenty, Adam is seventeen. What about yours?"

"Michael is twenty-one, Gabriel is eighteen, Balthazar and Anna are seventeen, Castiel is sixteen." He numbered.

"You are definitely a large family." He said, impressed.

"Yeah, and between Gabriel and Balthazar there's still another one, Raphael, he is two months older than Balthazar." He explained.

"Two months? I don't get it." He scratched his head, confused.

"He is from another woman." He whispered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Adam is too, if it's any consolation." He smiled and sat down on his bed.

"And you are okay with it?" He asked, astonished.

"Oh well. Dean's and I mom was… already dead when he had that nightstand with Adam's mom so we didn't actually cared." He explained. "I'm going to take a nap." He said.

"Ok. I think I'm gonna copy that idea too." He mumbled. "Can you wake me up if you are up earlier than me?"

"Sure." The taller answered.

After a couple of hours Dean was pounding in his brother room.

"Sammy! C'mon! Get out!" He shouted and the door flung open.

"What the hell Dean?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Dinner time." He answered. "Let's go."

"Let me wash my face." He said. "Hey Lucifer." He shook his shoulder. "Dinner time." He said, the blond nodded and then he went to the bathroom.

"Thanks. Oh. Hey guys." He said when he saw the brothers of his roommate outside.

"Hey." They answered.

Sam was next to them and smiled.

"You coming Lucifer?"

"Sure." Just let me get my brothers." He knocked both doors. "Get out! It's dinner time!" Less than five seconds later Gabriel and Balthazar were both out while the oldest and the youngest came out more calmly.

They made his way to the saloon, following the other students that looked at them apprehensively.

Not that they cared too much.

Everyone started, amused, how Lucifer and Gabriel started wrestling around because the younger said that pink would look nice on Lucifer. The oldest blond won the round after pinning the other one against the floor by putting his right knee on his neck.

"Do you surrender?" He asked, a cocky smile on his lips. No answer. He pressed a bit more. "Do you surrender little brother?"

"Yes. Yes. Get the fuck off." He said.

With an agile jump Lucifer stood up and helped him to stand up.

"C'mon. I don't any of you going to see the Principal the very first day." Michael said.

The Winchester looked at them and Adam eyes his older brothers, visualising them in the same scene.

_This is going to be interesting. _He thought, smiling and sitting down on a chair, between Sam and Castiel, who didn't say a thing since they left the rooms.

"What's your family business about?" He asked and suddenly the Miltons looked at each other.


End file.
